Stuck in Reality
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: Waking up in your favorite TV show. What more could a girl ask for? Everything before season 6 has happened. Everything after season 6 is AU. OC/Sam and Dean/Castiel. OC POV


I don't exactly know how I got in this situation, but it all started with me being at home, watching TV. Now for some reason, I am in a basement, strung up like a piece of meat. I don't even know where I am. I just showed up in the middle of a forest, having no idea how I got there. One minute I was in my living room, I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was laying on the ground. For some odd reason I felt like I was a long way from home. I started walking, trying to find a road, or even a person. I found nothing.

Unfortunately something found me. Now at the time, I thought I thought I was going crazy. I heard growling, and rustling. Then all of a sudden something grabbed me. It clawed my arm as it dragged me away. I screamed for help but I don't think anyone heard me. I was dragged into a basement, where I could see several people chained to the ceiling, just hanging there. The thing that grabbed me hoisted me up into some chains of my own. It was then that I got a good look at the creature that took me.

Now I was sure I was going crazy because I swore that the creature looked like a Wendigo from a TV show I watched called Supernatural. There was no way that the thing actually existed. Supernatural was made up, even though at times I wished it was real. I then realized that if the Wendigo was in fact real that I was in big trouble, because like it or not the thing had brought me to eat me and everyone else in the basement.

I had closed my eyes in hope that it was all just a dream, but then I heard the first scream. I opened my eyes, I didn't want to but I had to try to find a way out while the thing was distracted. Tugging on the chains did no help, except hurt my injured arm more. Looking around I could see that there was a set of stairs across the room. I could also see that even though we were in a basement, it looked like nobody had been down here in decades.

The screams died down until there were none, all I could here now was chewing. It was disgusting. I knew that there were other people down here, at least 4 others, that were still alive. I could see the bones of other humans littered around the floor. But those 4 other people meant that I still had a chance to get out. I didn't want to think of it that way but I had no choice. I wish I could save everyone but at the moment even I was totally screwed.

I started to hear more screams, meaning that it had started onto another person. I tried to drown out the sound. I needed to get out of here, fast.

I started thinking of a plan, first I had to get out of the chains, that was the hardest part, because there was no way out of them. I tugged again, but still nothing. I needed a miracle. With me thinking, I didn't realize that the chewing had stopped.

The Wendigo brushed past me and headed up the stairs. I don't know why it left me, when it should have eaten me before heading out. I saw that it was still dark, meaning that the thing had went to hunt more people. This was my chance.

I started to think about how to get out of my chains. I didn't have any thing to try and pick the lock. I looked around the basement again, only I wished that I hadn't. I could see the blood and bones of the other people. The blood didn't bother me, it was the fact that these people hadn't been able to live there lives because of some hungry monster.

Of course I knew that even the Wendigo had to eat, but this one seemed to be gorging itself. I made myself look away from the remains. I had to stay strong, even if the thing came back. I would make sure that it wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing me scared. The chains around my wrists were cutting into my skin, it didn't help that my feet were barely on the ground. I couldn't relieve the pressure on my arms. I was dirty, hungry and had no idea how long I had been down here. My best guess was that it had been about 4 hours since I woke up in the forest.

I was still a little freaked out that I had no idea were a was. I would have felt a little better knowing what city or at least what state I was in. I started to shiver. It was cold down here and the thing had ripped off most of my clothes, I was lucky that at least my underclothes were still intact.

I jumped against my chains. I had heard a sound coming from upstairs. I was afraid that the Wendigo had come back. I tugged at my chains as hard as I could. That only resulted in them cutting deeper into my skin and making blood run down my arms. The footsteps were on the stairs now, but it sounded like two sets of footsteps. I was confused, and curious to see what was coming down into the basement. Maybe someone noticed I was gone and they were looking for me.

I looked towards the staircase to see who was walking into the room, when what I saw literally made me doubt my sanity. There at the other side of the room was Sam and Dean Winchester, the main characters of Supernatural. They were here, in the basement, with me. I had to be dreaming, and I would have almost believed myself if it wasn't for the pain in my arms and wrists. They were holding guns and flashlights, and they were walking over to me. After they quickly swept the room, they finally came over to me.

Looking at them, they were even more awesome in real life, well alternate universe real life. Sam was much taller then I thought and Dean wasn't as short as I suspected. Maybe they weren't complete doubles for the actors. As I stopped staring, I realized Sam was talking to me.

"..you okay?" I quickly looked at him. I was still stunned so I just nodded my head.

Sam saw the chains around my wrists and winced. I guess he felt bad for me. Then he went to look around the basement, probably searching for something to get the chains off. While he was doing that, I was looking at Dean. He was only paying half attention. The other half was looking at the stairs to make sure nothing came back down.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was in the middle of my favorite television show. I was hoping everything that happened in the show so far was true, well I didn't like everything that happened but if it had then I knew what was going on. I was only confused about why they were here because there was never another Wendigo case on the show.

I had just finished watching episode 1 of season 6. Sam had been freed from hell by Castiel, even though Sam didn't know that yet. Everything was normal again, or as normal as their lives could be. Dean had been staying at Bobby's after Sam jumped down the hole. The episode had focused on everybody reuniting. I didn't watch the next episode, but now that I thought about it, they did show scenes for it and I think it mentioned that the boys were going to start hunting again.

I guess Sam had finally found something to cut me down because he was suddenly in front of me. He had in his hands what looked like bolt cutters. I was glad that I was getting down. My arms had started going numb from the strain. Sam reached up and cut the chains. My arms finally no longer straining. I landed on my feet but because I hadn't used them for awhile I stumbled a bit. Sam caught me and held on to me while I got back my balance.


End file.
